Always
by OfPrecarious
Summary: Formely;Adventure of our lifetime is now Always; / Olivia Rooney & Holden Dippledorf have been dating since High school, follow their new adventures in life ( Still working on this summary It's only temporary) I'm going to go ahead and already make this one M for language, sexual content etc
1. Je t'aime, Olivia

**SERIES OF THANK YOU:**

To my Really good friend Christin on Twitter ( christinalonzo1) for helping me with the ideas for this story and pushing me to stick with one idea! LOL! I swear I was tweeting her almost daily talking about how I was brain dead of ideas.

Also, my best friend's girlmeetsdovely, DeSmanofsteel jerseyboy32

Sorry it's so short! But, I was literally running on empty! But I promise the other chapters will make up for it! Don't forget to review! Let me know if you want me to continue!

* * *

Chapter 1: Je t'aime, Olivia Rooney

Holden surprised Liv for her 22nd Birthday. The pair spent a week in November in Paris as a surprise birthday gift. worth of the trip enjoying the food, seeing the sights, and touching up their French behind closed doors.

Both Holden and Liv had recently graduated from colleges in California. Holden majored in music professional song writing with a minor in musical education from Berklee. Liv wanted to start her own business making her own up-cycling clothing line so she attended the California College of Arts.

"Liv, babe are you ready?" Holden asked, sitting on the couch watching the sun set on the horizon from their hotel room balcony. Liv was putting on her last bit of make up on her face before putting her brush on the side of the sink and turning out the light.

"Yep, let me just put my coat on." She said, going to the closet and grabbing her blue pea coat. Liv wore a simple black thick strapped spaghetti dress and navy blue heels. The weather was nice, but they still needed jackets and coats. They enjoyed a very nice dinner at a restaurant not far from Eiffel Tower.

Liv and Holden both agreed on trying something different. After finishing their meals, the waitress had brought a chocolate mousse with a lit candle inside.

"Happy Birthday, Liv." Holden said, with a smile upon his face. Thanks, babe."

She said, leaving over and softly kissing his lips, leaving a little of red lipstick on the closed her eyes and blew out her candle. She dipped her spoon into the mousse and got a little portion and fed it to Holden. "Mmh, that's really good," he said, wiping his lips with a napkin and smiled at her.

To see Liv enjoying her birthday, the trip he had planned for her, made him so overjoyed. Wanting to Liv wanted to take some macaroons and other pastries, home to Maddie, Mackenzie one of her really good friends from work and her mother and wanted to give a little something to Her father Parker, Joey, Andie, and Willow.

Wanting work off their meal Liv and Holden decided to do some gift souvenir shopping. Liv thought of the idea to take some macaroons and other pastries, home to Maddie, Mackenzie one of her really good friends from work and her mother and wanted to give a little something to Her father Parker, Joey, Andie, and Willow. Holden was going to get his mother just simple like a little Eiffel Tower souvenir.

Their final adventure came to at the Eiffel Tower. Holden took Liv out to the carousel near Eiffel.

"Holden, thank you for everything, for making my birthday so, special." She leaned up and kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his neck. Holden wrapped his arms around her waist smiling in the kiss.

As the lights of the tower illuminated, Liv's face lit up. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen in her lifetime. The lights on the tower sparkled with the night sky.

"Holden's this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."She said, putting her forehead against watching the light sparkle in the moonlight. Holden kissed Liv's forehead once taking some of her golden blonde hair in his hand before taking her hands in his hand and getting down on one knee.

" You are not!" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. The tears had already started to flow down her face and the sniffles had already had begun.

"Liv, you light up my life more than you ever know and baby, I just wanted to know if you would spend the rest of your life with me." Holden bites his bottom I met you, I knew I'd met my match. I know I was the boy ate paste and that stole your pen, but I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you Olivia Rooney, I knew. Will you marry me?"

"YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She screamed, taking his face into her hand and getting down on her knees to kiss him. Her tears rolled down her face as she wrapped her arms around Holden's neck and her face nuzzled into his shoulder. Holden slid the ring on her finger and pulled them both up before kissing her lips a few times.

"SHE SAID YES!" He shouted.


	2. Chloe's vlog !

Chloe adjusts the camera on the dashboard so she can blog and drive at the same time.

Hey guys, it's 11:49 and I'm driving my sister in law Liv to the drug store.

Maddie is also in the back seat. My brother, Diggie and Josh are at my townhouse having drinks and whatever.

Liv had been complaining about her stomach being tight and her chest feeling full. I was like what that's weird. So we looked up all the symptoms Liv was having and it came out that she could be you know pregnant."

Liv looked at Chloe and the Camera and laughed and I was like no. We've been pretty good about using condoms, and birth control so it couldn't be that.

But they are convinced so I told them I will take it to shut them up. Now I have spotted the other week and I didn't think too much of it."

Liv continued to talk to the camera about how stressful planning a wedding is. When they arrived to the store. Chloe just allowed live to take over since she was doing well.

Liv picked up two pregnancy tests, paid for them and handed the camera back to Chloe while she went to take the test in the bathroom not wanting to do with Holden, Josh and Diggie being there.

While Liv did that Maddie and Chloe joked about how adorable Liv would look with a baby bump.

"Are you and Diggie planning on your own little, I mean giant spouts anytime soon?" Chloe asked.

"Ah no. I mean Diggie wants kids, but we are just on for the ride at this point." Maddie injected.

Liv eventually opened the door for them to come into the bathroom. They waited a few mins before Liv checked the pregnancy test. She covered her mouth after gasping.

"No!" Maddie and Chloe said; with excitement.

Liv showed the camera the word pregnant on the digital test and the two lines on the regular test. She began to cry

Maddie and Chloe hugged Liv separately before doing a group hug. "Auntie Chlo, and Maddie."

When the girls returned from the store to Chloe's apartment she turned on the camera again because Liv wanted to celebrate this moment.

She sat on the couch next to Holden and handed him a gift bag. He began taking all the tissue paper out of the bag and he finally got to it. He pulled out what was wrapped in a square. He put it in his lap and started tearing through it. He finally got to the ones that was framed. The words said; hello, dad printed on the front. He quickly looked up at Liv and smiled.

"What?"

Liv nodded and showed him both pregnancy tests.

Holden hugged Liv tightly and rested his head on her shoulder.

"We're having a baby!"

Chloe had an end slate at the end of the video. "Thanks for enjoying my blog. If you like the content, please hit the thumbs up button and subscribe and I will see you in the next blog bye!


	3. Our little heart

Our little heart.

Week 7.

Liv and Holden sat patiently in a room for a doctor. This was the second appointment for Liv and Holden and this time they were guaranteed an ultrasound to keep. Liv had the plastic sheet over her legs as she swung her legs. The doctor finally came in and shook both Liv and Holden's hands.

Liv laid back onto the table as the doctor placed the Doppler inside of her. He wanted an accurate enough photo of their little one and heartbeat. At first it sounded like swishing sound but then a galloping. Holden smiled and laid his head on Liv's.

"Strong heartbeat. About 150, it'll grow faster as the baby grows." The doctor said moving the Doppler around. " I only see one baby, I know Liv you being a twin has you at a higher chance of having twins." The doctor joked. The doctor pressed some buttons to take photos.

"It's our little one, Holden. It's so cute." Liv wiped her tear.

The doctor turned on the lights after taking the Doppler out of Liv and wiping it down. "Baby looks good, we will see you I. A few weeks." He shook their hand once more before leaving.

Liv kissed Holden softly after getting dressed. "We're having a baby." She smiled into the kiss. Holden kissed her deeply this time putting his hand on the back of her head.

The nurse came back in giving them their ultrasound photos in a little envelope.

" oops sorry." She waved her hand, before handing them their envelope.

Holden and Liv decided they wanted to celebrate by buying the baby a few things. They still haven't announced it to their parents yet. Only ones that know are Chloe, Holden's youngest sister, Maddie, Diggie and Josh.

They traveled to a little baby store picked up a few things. Holden, do you want to know the sex when the time comes?" Liv asked, browsing.

"Well, I would want to be surprised. Maybe do a gender reveal party would be fun. But our second I want to be surprised all the way." Holden admitted putting his hands in his pocket.

Spending some time in the store Liv and Holden left out with a few gender neutral onesies, and their first set of baby diapers.


	4. 9 weeks

10 weeks

1:47am

Liv was suddenly awoken to a cramp. She looked down at the sheet to find she was spotting. "Holden." she said, nudging him. Holden was lying on his stomach before he sat up and looked at Liv.

"I'm spotting." She said, quietly.

Holden sat up. "Let's get you to the hospital, okay.?" He helped Liv get a coat on and out to the car. It was raining and foggy.

When they arrived the nurses ran an ultrasound and said it had looked like Liv had miscarried.

When the doctor came in and confirmed Holden held onto the Liv's hand tightly as she sobbed. Their whole world had crashed. Holden wiped his tear from his eyes, but he laid his head into Liv's lap.

After some time at the hospital

Liv came home sat on the couch downstairs, with a blanket and tea, staring at the walls, While Holden changed the sheets upstairs. He closed the door and broken down.

AN: I didn't want to spend too much time writing this chapter! It was hard to write it.

Hope you will continue to read.


End file.
